Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!
by aliendroid
Summary: Stein has decided to get the help of the conspirators to capture Marie's heart! Will he succeed in his experiment? Fourth in the Conspirators Series: SteinxMarie
1. Chapter 1 The Question

**Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!**

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but here it is the fourth installment to my Conspirators series. Finals, and new classes have taken up a large amount of my time, but everything is slowing down now so I can finally get back to writing! Thank you all for being patient, and for those who are new to the series please check out the first three stories in order. The first story is "Conspirators: Get a Clue!" it is about Soul and Maka. Second is "Conspirators: Take a Hint!" it centers on Tsubaki and Black Star. Third is "Conspirators: See the Signs!" it is about Death the Kid and Liz. **

**Plot: Stein has decided to get the help of the conspirators to capture Marie's heart! Will he succeed in his experiment? Fourth in the Conspirators Series: SteinxMarie**

**Rated T for the usual antics**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater**

Chapter 1: The Question

Class as usual, assignments, missions life at the DWMA continues as normal with some differences. Now the most talked about team is surrounded by a pink cloud. It has become beyond common to catch Black Star and Tsubaki sneaking away to the back of the academy grounds, or for Kid and Liz to be late for a reason other than his OCD. Of course there is also Soul and Maka the coolest guy in class and the smartest girl; no one dares guess what they do on the roof during lunch.

Professor Stein watches as the three couples flirt in his class. His envy of their happiness growing with each day, he had hoped that Kid would at least experience unrequited love. Of course his hopes had been dashed one week ago when the academy's newest couple came to class hand in hand. Now Franken Stein felt a dark cold hand gripping his heart. An evil smile appears on the doctor's face, '_If I can't get her on my own, maybe I should employ their help. They have been rather effective up till now_.' Coming to a decision the mad scientist clears his throat, "Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti I would like you all to stay after class."

The group of conspirators looks at Stein with a confused expression of their faces. "Okay professor," is the collective response from the group of friends. Stein smiles darkly the light reflecting off of his glasses causing every student to shiver.

The bell rings and class ends. The group remains behind watching as all their classmates file out of the door. As the seven students remain in their seats a feeling of terror overcomes them. None of them have the slightest clue as to why they have been asked to stay behind, and judging by the professor's smile earlier it wasn't good. They all jump when they hear Professor Stein's chair squeak across the floor, rolling towards the rows of seats. "Now why don't you all come down so we can talk," Stein says with a dull and uninterested voice. Each audibly gulps but slowly rises from their seats and moves to the bottom row.

Reaching the bottom it is Maka to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Excuse me Professor, but what is this about?"

"Yeah what have we done this time?" remarks Black Star.

Stein glares at the students. They all go stiff. "Who said you did anything wrong? I was merely hoping you could all help me with a little experiment." The seven students' eyes go wide and they noticeably pale. Their knees start to shake and even Black Star notices a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead and his hands going cold. The only one unaffected is Patti who is staring at a pencil like it will do summersaults. Professor Stein takes in the reaction and smiles to himself, "Don't worry I will not be doing anything to you all physically." The students visibly relax. "I would like your help with something. Tell me, how do you get someone to fall in love with another?"

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock the sound of the clock is the only thing to greet Stein's ears. His students are staring at him blankly occasionally blinking. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock another minute passes. Black Star is the first to speak this time, "Is this about your feelings for Professor Marie?"

"HUH?" is the collective response of the other six students.

"Yes," answers Stein.

"WHAT?" comes from the six students.

"I would like your help in getting Marie to go out with me," Professor Stein says with a serious tone.

Maka scrunches her eyebrows together and puts her hand below her chin, a habit Soul knows well. "Hey wait! It is one thing to mess with our friends but they are our teacher, don't you think this is wrong?" asks Soul.

Kid just shakes his head, Liz lifts her shoulders, Patti is giggling because of something unknown, Tsubaki is watching Maka, and Black Star is grinning. "Well I am in! You should be too Soul, after all the Professor did help us both right?" says Black Star.

Soul scratches his head, "Yea you're right. I guess I do need to return the favor."

"First we have to observe Professor Marie, then we need to form a plan that will work," says Maka still thinking. "Professor Stein where is Marie now?" Everyone looks at Maka realizing she never intended to deny the teacher's request right from the start.

"Marie should be in the Library today," answer Stein.

Maka smiles, "Thanks!" Maka and Tsubaki both smile at each other and take off for the Library. It is now that they realize Tsubaki was merely waiting for Maka to devise a plan of action.

Soul and Black Star watch their girlfriends take off without them. They look at each other, than back at the door, than back to each other. Shaking their heads they take off after the two girls. Kid smiles and grabs Liz's hand, "Well we will let you know what we can do once we are done with our observations," says Kid. Kid, Liz, and Patti leave the classroom.

Professor Stein smiles and wheels his chair back to the desk. He starts to flip through papers. When Sid comes in he sets them aside, "So what are those seven up to now?"

"Oh just a little experiment," answers Stein.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What will the conspirators observations reveal? Find out next chapter "Observations". Please review, and again sorry for taking so long!**

**Remember the poll for my next stand alone oneshot? Well the results are in it will be a Tsubaki Black Star story. Now if you want a say in the plot go back to my profile and cast your vote! Polls open until August 1****st****. **


	2. Chapter 2 Observations

**Okay I wasn't going to write this up until tomorrow but I am bored right now so here it is! **

**Plot: The conspirators STALK Marie. Yay stalkers!**

**Rated T, and remember stalking is illegal don't try this at home!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 2: Observations

"Shh! Be quiet!" scolded Maka. Black Star and Soul Eater quickly cover the other's mouth. With their free hand they point an accusing finger at each other. "I don't care who is responsible just keep it down! This is a Library," Maka hisses out. Sighing Maka turns her attention back to the task at hand observing Marie. Between her and Tsubaki they are compiling a time table of the teachers movements, a list of people encountered "within age", and things of apparent interest. The idea is if they can find out where she likes to go, who she interacts with, and what she likes they can easily give Doctor Stein advice on how to win her heart. There was just one set back the category, who she interacts with, also includes who she is interested in and who is interested in her. If there is such a person, other than Franken Stein, they have to somehow device a breakup plan. This is something none of them are comfortable with.

"Okay so the timetable stands as thus: One week distant observation. Followed by one day of close observation and questions. After that we observes her and Stein together closely. We than question those who appear to have an interest in Marie Sensei. Finally we draw up our plan. Every one understand?" asks Tsubaki.

Blank and horrified stares meet the tall weapon. "You mean to tell us we have to stalk Miss Marie for nearly two weeks before even coming up with a plan?" asks Kid.

"Yes," answers Tsubaki.

"Why?" asks Black Star.

"Um…Maka," Tsubaki looks for help from the preoccupied scythe technician.

"Jeeze! We have to observe Marie because unlike our knowledge of Professor Stein's feelings we have no knowledge what so ever of hers. Furthermore we can't proceed with this plan if she is already in a happy relationship. I don't know about you all but I won't be responsible for breaking up a happy couple!" explains Maka. After making sure everyone understood the reason for their present illegal actions she turns around and continues to spy on and record Professor Marie's movements.

xXx Marie xXx

Marie quickly turned around and starred down the long empty street. "Odd I could have sworn someone was following me." Looking again to make sure she shrugs her shoulders, "I guess it was just my imagination," and continues on her way.

xXx Conspirators xXx

"Did she see us?" asks Black Star who is pressed tightly to a brick wall.

"No I think we are safe," answers Tsubaki who is pressed tightly to Black Star.

Black Star's hand moves down from their position of Tsubaki's shoulders and brushes against her chest. Tsubaki lets out an involuntary moan. Black Star smirks and repeats the action again, causing the same sound to escape his lover. As Black Star closes in for a kiss a book collides with his head, "Maka Chop!" Maka stands behind them a blush reddening her cheeks. "Would you two save that for later? We have to catch up with her."

"Right," Black Star and Tsubaki say together realizing they both had forgotten that their other five friends were also present in the cramped alley.

"Can we please get out of here? I don't like you all so close to my meister," complains Soul.

"Oh like we want to be," says Kid.

"What was that?" asks Soul.

"Oh enough, we have to follow Marie," reminds Liz.

xXx Marie xXx

Marie leaves the grocery stores and turns left onto the street heading out of town. '_Strange but I have the oddest feeling of being watched_?' Marie stops and turns around for probably the twentieth time that night since leaving the school. _'I had this feeling while I was at school too. Maybe I am just being paranoid._' Shaking the thought off Marie continues towards the house she shares with Stein.

xXx Conspirators xXx

_Bought Dinner: Chicken, garlic noodles, and asparagus. _

_Talked with Cashier_

_Joked with a mother of two small children._

_Showed no interest in the male personnel or customers. _

_Showed interest in the orchids for sale. _

"Okay I think that covers everything," says Tsubaki.

"Great work Tsubaki. Now we have to make sure we continue to gather data until she reaches home," instructs Maka.

xXx One Week Later xXx

Marie just couldn't shake the feeling. It has been a week now and she knows someone has been following her. The only problem is who. Every time she turns around no one is there. Even if she back tracks her steps she can't find anyone. Marie can't remember doing anything to make someone hate her. She doubts it could be an ex-boyfriend after all they all broke up with her, there is now what they would want revenge for that! She had asked Stein about it but he said he could sense their souls, so the stock either knew how to hide their soul wavelength or she was just going crazy. The only thing was now since she left the house it feels like the stocker has gotten closer somehow.

"Hello Professor Marie!" calls Maka from up the street. Marie jumps at the sound of the voice. "Are you okay Professor?"

"Oh yes I am fine, you just startled me," answers Marie.

Maka blinks and smiles, "I am sorry. Since we ran into each other lets head to school together."

Marie smiles down at the energetic green eyed blonde, "Sure." The two walk to the DWMA together, the whole time Marie feels as if there is an intense stare boring holes into her back.

For the remainder of the day Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, or Soul randomly appeared around her. They asked for advice on questions or talked about random things, but nothing to prying. Of course the constant stare was also always there as if recording her image and daily story.

xXx Next Day xXx

"Say Miss Marie, what kind of guy do you like?" asks Liz.

"HUH?" Marie blushes deeply and appears shocked by the question. "What brought this up Liz?"

"Well you know, I like Kid, Tsubaki likes Black Star, and Maka likes Soul so I was wondering do you have someone you like." Liz asks the question as if it is completely natural.

"Oh well, you see, um, it's like this, um." Marie stammers to form a coherent thought. "Well I do have someone I like, but he." She pauses as the image of a crazed smile and shinny glasses passes in front of her eyes, "He doesn't see me like that."

Maka, who is sitting on the other side of the book shelf, takes notes.

Liz continues with the questions, "So what is your idea of the perfect date?"

"Well movie, dinner, walk on the beach, why are you asking me this stuff?" asks Marie.

"You know girl talk. Tsubaki and Maka aren't interested in this kind of stuff, so I have to find someone I can be a girl around," answers Liz.

"Oh I see. Well I don't mind, go ahead and ask your questions.

xXx Observing Stein and Marie xXx

"Anything?" asks Black Star.

"Nothing they are just sitting they're talking," answers Soul.

"Jeeze how did we get stuck with this job? Why can't someone else do it?" complains Kid.

"Because the girls are running through the data compiled about other possible love interests. I mean it isn't like we can do that, it would be totally uncool!" exclaims Soul.

"Yeah your right, but still Professor Stein sure can hide his feelings well," says Kid.

"He sure can," says Soul.

"Really? How can you tell?" asks Black Star.

Both Kid and Soul sigh, neither of them willing to explain it to Black Star.

xXx The Library xXx

"Okay so judging by this list there are only guys who admire Miss Marie from afar," says Maka.

"Yeah, it doesn't appear that any of them are willing to approach her," says Tsubaki.

"So what does that mean?" asks Patti.

"It means we won't have to question them," answers Liz. "After all if they aren't willing to make a move we should be safe. Right?"

"Right!" answers Maka and Tsubaki in unison.

"Come let's rejoin the guys," says Maka. The girls pack up and head to the roof, where the boys are using binoculars to spy on the two teachers as they grade papers. They reach the roof, "How is it going?" asks Maka.

Soul turns around, "So far they are just chatting. It doesn't appear like anything special."

"Oh, okay," says Maka.

"And what doesn't appear special?" asks Lord Death.

"Oh just Marie and Stein's relationship Father," answers Kid. Quickly he turns around, "FATHER! What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw the glint of light off of what appeared to be binoculars so I came to investigate," answers Lord Death. "You guys wouldn't happen to be the ones stalking Miss Marie lately would you?" All seven conspirators look down at their feet in shame of their actions now that they are caught. "Well I am sure you have your reasons, just don't let Marie catch you. Bye bye," Lord Death leaves the roof leaving the seven friends stunned.

xXx Library xXx

"So does everyone know the plan?" asks Maka.

"Yes!" answers the conspirators.

"Good tomorrow we put it into action!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What is the plan the conspirators have come up with? Find out next chapter "Hypothesis and the First Experiment!" Please remember to review, they encourage future chapters.**

**If you want a say in the plot of my Tsubaki x Black Star oneshot go to my profile and cast your vote! Polls open until August 1****st****. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hypothesis & First Experiment

**Hello! Well here it is the next chapter! Tomorrow might not have one put up because I am going on a full day fishing trip, so please don't get your hopes up. **

**Plot: The plan is revealed and the first steps are taken to win Marie's heart. (We now shift our focus to the main couple). **

**Rated T: Please note this is now adult romance now longer teens being teens. **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 3: Hypothesis and the First Experiment

"So you want me to ask Marie out on a date to the movies?" asks Stein.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do. You see Marie is the one usually pursuing a guy. This time you will pursue her," explains Maka.

Stein considers his student's suggestion. "I guess I can do that. Can I ask what brought this on?"

Maka smiles, "Simple our hypothesis stands as thus: If Professor Stein shows an interest in Marie she will come to appreciate you as more than a friend and coworker. After all you two did date once. It is just a matter of rekindling old feelings within her."

"And you got all of this by observing her for ten days?" Stein asks.

"Yes, and asking questions from Papa," says Maka shivering slightly at the idea of her father.

Stein laughs, "I see. Well than I will go with your plan. I am guessing it has to be a movie Marie will enjoy."

"Of course," responds Maka.

xXx Stein's House xXx

Marie is humming to herself lightly while making tea. Stein could see she was in a good mood and hoped this was the best time to act. Clearing his throat Stein says, "Marie I was wondering would you like to go out with me to the movies?"

Marie drops the cup she was holding and pivots around. A huge brilliant smile is present on her face, "Really? What movie did you plan to see?"

"Um, well," Stein could feel himself grow nervous. "There is this new romance movie out and I thought you would like to see it."

Marie jumps up and down, "I would! Let's go, let's go." Stein smiles a soft and gentle smile, not his usual crazy maniacal grin. Marie rushes out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She quickly picks out her best date clothes and gets dressed. She than rushes to the mirror and fixes her hair, and reapplies her make-up. Looking at herself approvingly she exits her room and calmly walks back into the living room. Stein is sitting on the couch waiting for Marie to finish. When he sees her he can't help but think what she would look like out of the outfit.

'_Don't think or do anything Papa would do on a date. That is a sure fire way to scare of any decent girl,'_ Maka's advice rings in his head. He quickly banishes the previous image and gets up off of the couch. "You look beautiful Marie," Stein says.

Marie blushes, "Oh thank you. This was just something I had lying around." Stein can tell she is flustered and he is happy she is happy. The two leave the house and head for the movie theater.

xXx After the Movie xXx

Stein and Marie are walking through the park, laughing and talking about their time at the DWMA as students. '_Get her to remember the time you were together. Lloosen her up to the idea_,' Maka had suggested. The plan appears to be working Marie was leaning against him with her arm wrapped through his. When they turn a bend they come to a particular spot in the park. The trees form a natural circle and a small stream runs nearby. Crickets chirp and the sound of running water added to the light from the moon creates a naturally romantic atmosphere. Marie watches in amazement, and Stein watches as the light from the water reflects off of Marie's lip gloss. Stein starts to lean in for a kiss when Maka's voice enters his mind again, '_Don't kiss on the first date! Be a gentleman, let her set the pace._' Cursing in his mind he pulls himself back and continues to watch Marie.

xXx Next Day DWMA xXx

"So how did it go?" asks Black Star.

"Everything happened just as Maka said it would, but," Professor Stein sighs.

"But?" asks Soul.

"I went to bed suffering," answers Stein.

Black Star and Soul look at their professor with horrified eyes. The agony he must have been through seeing the woman he loves, so beautiful, so close, and yet unable to touch her. They each close their eyes praying they never experience such a painful case*.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Short chapter but I think it works. **

***If you don't know what I am hinting at here you are still too young to understand. **

**Please review. **

**If you want a say in the plot for my Black Star/Tsubaki one shot go to my profile and cast your votes!**


	4. Chapter4Depression Frustration Questions

**First off I would like to cover a particular issue that has recently appeared. The Conspirators Series is based off of the anime's story line. After the anime and manga diverge no material is used from it. This includes couples that appear later on in the manga. I am sorry for those who wish to see pairings from the manga appear in this series, but no. Again sorry but I do not wish to confuse or mix the two story lines, seeing how different they are. Thank you for the understanding. Now back to the story!**

**Plot: The boys give Stein some advice…should be good!**

**Rated T (imagine teenagers giving adults dating advice)**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 4: Depression, Frustration, and Questions?

Professor Stein, Black Star, Soul, and Death the Kid are all sitting around a table in a local café. All of them sigh, today is not a good day. First Maka told Soul she didn't want to be with him; Tsubaki threw a pillow at Black Star's head, then a book, followed by a shuriken; to top it off Liz took Patti and left the mansion. Now the boys are sitting and having coffee with a depressed and "frustrated" teacher, again they all sigh. This change in their girlfriends was a complete and utter shock to them, but they never thought they would be trying to cheer someone up while under these conditions. Yes, presently they are all trying to cheer their friends and teacher/students up. It is not working. The group of four sighs again.

The sound of laughter passes by the café and the group turn their heads to watch as all their women pass by in high spirits. This of course sends them plummeting further in depression, but it also raises questions. Why did their girlfriends leave them? Why isn't Marie responding to Stein? Why are they trying to cheer someone else up when they are depressed? Why are they asking questions with obvious answers? The group sighs again. They watch as their girls walk across the street and strike a conversation with some boys. Jealousy spikes and the guys start to leave their seats when they see Maka punch one of them sending him flying. Soul smirks and sits back down.

Tired of the stressed atmosphere Black Star says, "Hey did you make sure she felt she was the center of the date?" Everyone looks at Black Star shocked by the question. "I was just wondering as to why she wouldn't respond to your advances and maybe it is because you didn't make her feel she was important. Girls like that, I guess."

"Are you saying you put Tsubaki first during your dates?" counters Doctor Stein.

Black Star smirks, "Of course I do!"

"He does," says Soul and Kid in unison.

Stein looks shocked to learn Black Star can do something for another. "Then why is Tsubaki mad at you?"

A dark cloud appears above Black Star, "I don't know."

"Maybe she didn't like something you did? Perhaps you behaved in an offending why without realizing it," states Soul.

"Well if I wasn't aware of it how can I be blamed?" asks Stein completely confused now.

"I don't know," says Soul the area around him growing cold.

"It could be a habit of yours. Your constant habits could have made her angry and so is keeping her away," adds Kid.

"You mean my experiment?" asks Stein shocked that his love for science could keep Marie away.

"Yeah, perhaps that is it," Kid looks down and sighs.

Professor Stein breaks out in a cold sweat. _'I didn't pay enough attention to her, did something without knowing it, and I am driving her away with my experiments! This can't be right, but I don't understand women and they have girlfriends. So maybe they are right?_'

The dark cloud darks as Black Star's thoughts swirl, _'I didn't pay enough attention to Tsubaki! Is this why she threw stuff at me? I always make sure to show her she is the center of my world though. Why Tsubaki? Why are you so mad?'_

The air around Soul drops to subzero temperatures. _'Maka what did I do? Usually you tell me when I do something wrong, but you are being silent now. Was it honestly that bad? I will apologize so please tell me?'_

Kid straightens out the silverware then stops disgusted with himself. _'NO! This is why Liz left. She is tired of my constant obsession with order. I must learn to control my urge for symmetry. I will do it for Liz!'_

xXx Girls xXx

The girls have entered a restaurant and are ordering fried foods and fudge Sundays. They sit and wait for their food to arrive while talking about random things. All of them are in pain so they are trying to distract themselves.

xXx Boys xXx

Stein comes to a decision. Standing up he says, "I will apologize to Marie and ask her out on another date! I will take you advice Black Star and make sure she knows she is important. I will watch what I say and do so as not to offend her like you suggested Soul. As for the experiment Kid, I will cut back!" Stein leaves the table, pays for his coffee, and exits the café.

"What was he talking about?" asks Black Star.

"I don't know," answers Soul.

"No clue," says Kid.

"But he had a point, maybe we should trying and fix things with the girls," says Soul. Getting up from the table Soul pays and leaves. Kid and Black Star follow suit. The four boys head in the direction the girls are. They all arrive to find the girls eating their Sundays.

Stein, Black Star, Soul, and Kid enter the restaurant, walk up to the table and, all say in unison, "I am sorry for whatever it is I did please forgive me!"

Stein: "Marie please give me another chance. Will please go on another date with me?"

Black Star: "Tsubaki did I not make you feel like the star? If I was too selfish I am sorry. So please don't leave."

Soul: "You always tell me when I do something wrong so I am sorry if I don't know what I did but please don't say you don't want to be together!"

Kid: "I will fix my habit I swear! I will learn to ignore the beauty of symmetry, so come home."

The five girls look at the guys as if they have all gone crazy.

Maka: "Um we aren't angry at any of you."

Boys: "You aren't!"

Girls: "No."

Soul: "Than why?"

Four of the five girls blush. Patti though says, "Because it is that time…" All the girls cover Patti's mouth.

"Just leave us alone for about 7 to 10 days okay?" says Liz.

Confusion changes to understanding and all the guys retreat with fierce blushes coloring their cheeks.

xXx Stein xXx

Walking home later Stein realizes his students were never giving him advice but voicing their own concerns. Laughing evilly Stein makes a plan for revenge, after his date with Marie.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Another date has been planned! Will Stein win Marie over this time? And hey misunderstanding always lead to fun situations! Review please. **

**Polls are still open for the plot of the Tsubaki Black Star one shot, and I need tie breakers! So please cast your vote. Poll open until August 1****st****. **


	5. Chapter 5 Second Experimet plus Data

**Hello, I am writing this in a hurry so if there are mistakes let me know and I will correct them when I get home! **

**Plot: Stein and Marie's second date! Look they have been followed!**

**Rated T, again Stalking in illegal! DO NOT TRY THIS EVER! Under no circumstances! (Unless it is your little sibling and you are worried about them)**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 5: Second Experiment plus Data

Stein checks his watch for the third time. He sighs it was still five minutes until she would even be considered early, let alone late. He didn't know why he was so jittery but it was a new and aggravating feeling. Marie had agreed to the second date, and this time Stein wasn't cutting corners with just a movie and walk. No he had reserved seats at a nice French restaurant and afterwards they were going to see a play. It was the perfect high class date. The only way it could have been better, in Stein's opinion, is if he got the chance to dissect the brain of the play director. Of course that was out of the question. Stein pushes such thoughts to the back of his mind when he sees Marie walk in. He stands up and the he is lead to the table. Stein smiles appreciatively at her outfit, a close fitting dark blue dress. Her blonde hair is up in a bun, her make-up is light yet formal, and she is wearing a matching set of sapphires. Stein helps Marie into her seat. He signals the waiter to bring the bottle of wine he previously ordered.

"Stein this is all so fantastic," Marie says in wonder. "You really didn't have to do all this for me.

Stein smiles again, he realizes he has been doing it a lot lately, "Yes I did. You deserve a night out. By the way you look perfect."

Marie's eyes go wide and she blushes deeply. She would never admit, even under torture, but she had dressed this way hoping to please him. "Thank you Franken," Marie says using Stein's first name.

Stein's smile grows wider. The two continue a constant and light conversation for the remainder of dinner completely unaware of the prying eyes.

xXx Conspirators xXx

"Remained me why we are doing this?" asks Kid as he cuts a perfect square and places it in his mouth.

All of the girls roll their eyes praying for men to understand some day*. "Because," Maka says, "Professor Stein asked for our help, and Marie sensei expressed a concern over this date. It is our duty as their…matchmakers to make sure things go okay."

The looks Maka receives from Kid and Soul cause her to glare at the two. Liz patiently waits for them to stop their glaring contest before saying, "Well if that is the case I think we should warn Tsubaki and the theater. We don't need Black Star giving away our positions."

Maka smiles a clever and very deceiving smile, "Oh I already have that bit covered." Now the looks she receives are ones of inquiry. "Professor Sid and Naigus are accompanying those two. I figured Black Star should obey a little better. Plus he was guaranteed a big mission should he succeed in tonight's endeavors. Now the looks are prying, begging, pleading to be answered injuries. Maka giggles, "Lord Death loves to help us out."

xXx Stein & Marie xXx

Marie and Stein leave the restaurant hand in hand. They are both smiling happily. The pair walks thru the park and across town to the theater. Stein offered to get a cab but Marie said, "It is a shame to not enjoy such a lovely night." With those words it was decided they would walk. Stein is making it a point to ensure Marie feels she is being pampered. Of course they are both so engrossed in the other that neither of them realizes the presence of someone following them.

"Stein," says Marie.

"Yes," says Stein.

"I was wondering why you asked me out again?" asks Marie.

Stein stops walking and looks down at Marie. The pair star into each other's eyes.

xXx Conspirators xXx

Maka, Soul, Liz, and Kid stand behind a tree holding their breath. '_Say it! Give her the answer!_' they all chant in their heads.

xXx Stein & Marie xXx

Stein closes his eyes and says, "Because I have feelings for you."

Marie's eyes go huge and she smiles, but the smile quickly fades. "What kind of feelings?" she asks.

xXx Conspirators xXx

The four had rejoiced at Stein's confession but their hearts plummeted with Marie's question. _'Of course she would be suspicious! After all the men she has gone out with it is only natural,' _Maka and Liz think.

'_What kind of question is that?_' Kid and Soul think.

xXx Stein & Marie xXx

Stein thinks of how to word his reply, knowing full well the night and future relationship hinges on his response. "I love you Marie," he decides a straight forward confession is best.

Marie blushes and tears fall from her eyes.

Stein panics, "What? Marie what is wrong? Is it something I said?" '_Oh man they didn't tell me how to handle this!' _

Marie shakes her head no, "I am happy," she says. "I didn't realize you felt anything for me still. I thought it was all just unrequited on my part."

Stein smiles and lifting Marie's face up with two fingers placed below her chin he gently kisses her. "It is definitely not unrequited. Now let's get to that theater."

"Yes!" Marie answers enthusiastically.

xXx Conspirators xXx

The four teens are bushing and covering their mouths. When Stein had confessed and Marie answered, and then the kiss! It had caused all four to nearly shout with joy. Their work has produced another success.

xXx Theater xXx

Tsubaki, Black Star, Sid, and Naigus met up with the other four a block away. They had been updated and their instructions were changed. Instead of seeing progress they where to ensure nothing bothered them. The night ended without incident.

xXx One Week Later: School xXx

Maka and Soul are in the Death Room reporting to Lord Death about a mission, when Marie storms in. "I want to go home!" she declares.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***I have nothing against men and mean no offense with this sentence! **

**Marie wants to go home! What happened in the last week in Maka and Soul's absence? Can it be fixed or are Marie and Stein over before they really get started?**


	6. Chapter 6 Fool! He Appears

**So, hope I didn't keep any of you waiting long! **

**Plot: FOOL!**

**Rated Fool!**

Chapter 6: Fool! He Appears

Lord Death, Soul, and Maka stare at the aggravated Marie. Her hair is sticking out all over, her clothes are a mess, and she is breathing heavily. If they didn't know better they would think her and Stein had just finished. "What do you mean you want to go home?" asks Lord Death.

"I need to go now, I can't stay here for another minute." Marie's voice is boarding on hysterical.

"Why what is wrong?" asks Maka. She is concerned. The last she heard from Tsubaki was that they were all doing great, but now Marie wants to leave.

"I need two tickets to Oceania pronto!" says Marie. "I, we, don't make us live with him!" Tears roll down her eyes as she falls apart.

The three look at each other then Lord Death says, "I think you two should go check on Stein. I will comfort Marie and see what is going on."

"Right," the two say in unison. Maka and Soul exit the Death Room heading for Patchwork Laboratory.

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

As Maka and Soul approach the lab Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki are leaving. "Hey is everything all right?" asks Maka.

The five look at their friends and their faces quickly distort with disgust. Without saying a word the friends walk away. Maka and Soul watch their friends' retreating forms with confusion. Remembering the assignment they enter the laboratory. "Professor are you home?" asks Soul. Silence greets him. Maka gives the signal and Soul transforms into a scythe. Quietly, with Soul in hand, Maka creeps deeper into the bowels of Stein's lab, wary of traps.

Walking down a hallway they hear the sound of a voice drifting down to meet them. Maka stops, she recognizes the voice. Suave and proper but for some reason incredibly annoying. "Professor?" Maka calls tentively thru the door.

The door opens causing Maka and Soul to fall forward, "Hello Maka," says Stein.

xXx Death Room xXx

Lord Death hands Marie a cup of tea, "Now please explain what this is about."

Marie takes several sips of the soothing liquid, and deep breaths. "He showed up all of a sudden. Now, now he is demanding Stein to be his meister for a period of time. But, but, but he, he, he," Marie breaks down in tears again.

Lord Death watches helpless as one of his own death scythes falls into panic. He waits patiently for the blonde, usually cheerful, woman to calm herself. "Now who is he?" asks Lord Death.

"He is…"

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

"Excalibur!" exclaims Maka seeing the white deformed thing* standing behind Stein. Now everyone's behavior makes sense, along with Marie's sudden wish to leave immediately. "What is that thing doing here?" she asks.

Stein opens his mouth but Excalibur's voice is heard, "Fool! Do not ask questions, all will be revealed in time."

"Okay but why,"

"Fool!" Excalibur interrupts Maka. "I am here for a meister of course."

Maka blinks, shock and aggravation radiating from her.

xXx Death Room xXx

"He wants Stein to be his meister for a couple of days and help him find a talented young student who can wield him," says Marie. "But he won't let us be alone! He even showed up in the middle of…well…you know," Marie blushes

'_So we were half right_,' Lord Death thinks. "I see so you want to go home to escape Excalibur. I am afraid I can't do that Marie."

The look he receives causes him to feel absolutely terrible for her, "Why not?" she asks.

"Because you see he would just follow you," answers Lord Death.

Marie looks at Lord Death and starts to cry again.

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

Maka is standing outside the laboratory with Doctor Franken Stein. "So you are cheating on her?" Maka says.

"What?" responds Stein. "How is me using a MALE weapon cheating on Marie?"

Maka sighs, "Okay think about it this way: A meister and weapon are a couple in one sense. I would feel cheated if Soul was handled by someone else, and I already know Soul hates the idea of me using another weapon. How would you feel if someone was to use Marie right now?" Stein's dark silence was answer enough. "See, image how she feels right now. You guys were…um…busy when he appeared and then he demands you use him instead of her. She is frustrated and hurt, no wonder she wants to go home."

"Wait, what?" Stein shouts. "Marie wants to go home? I didn't know this."

Maka shrinks back at the glare Stein gives her. "Hey direct your anger away from my meister," says Soul coming out of the lab. "Marie is at Lord Death's place, if you have a problem go talk to her." Soul move between Stein and Maka just in case the mentally unsteady scientist tries something.

Stein reins himself in and says, "Thank you. Please keep him busy." With that said Stein turns and heads for the school.

"Fool, does he think I won't follow," says Excalibur.

Maka and Soul think fast and with great disgust ask the only question they can, "Can you please tell us about yourself?" Maka and Soul make a mental note to get Stein back for this.

**xXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

***I am unsure of what Excalibur's other form is supposed to be so this was the best description I could think of. **

**The reason for Marie's distress is Excalibur, how will this change things?**

**Question! Are these stories becoming boring or repetitive in any way? I would hate to find out they are becoming less interesting! **


	7. Chapter 7 Thesis

**Here is the next chapter. It is coming to you thanks to a peaceful day alone, and lots of free time. **

**Plot: Excalibur has appeared and now Stein is running off in pursuit of Marie! What will become of our couple now?**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 7: Thesis!

Stein runs towards the DWMA with all his ability. The idea that Marie would leave for Oceania frightening him to his very core, he doesn't understand this new side to him, but he likes it. It makes him more human, and proves he truly does care for Marie. Reaching the steps for the school he races up them, thru the halls, and into the passageway leading to the Death Room. When he enters the large cloud filled room he sees Marie lying down, Lord Death standing in the corner.

Lord Death turns and waves Stein over, "Hello I thought you would appear soon."

Stein looks at Marie's sleeping figure. He notices her eyes are puffy and red, "Was she cry? Is she okay now?" he asks.

Lord Death looks over at his death scythe and sighs, "You know I personally don't agree with this situation." Stein looks at the reaper with a confused stare. "You should have just refused Excalibur. Instead you put Marie-chan through all of this. She must be devastated."

Stein's eyes widen in horror, "If I had known that would have been his request I would have refused him but," Stein looks back down at the woman he loves. "But he didn't give me the chance to refuse. I would never hurt Marie knowingly."

"And you think hurting her unknowingly is okay?" asks Kid walking into the Death Room

Stein glares at the young reaper, "No."

Kid places a blanket over Marie. "Liz said I should bring her one," Kid explains. "Now for your knowledge Professor Stein, women are delicate creatures. You shouldn't assume anything and always handle them carefully. Even ones like Marie who can obviously take care of themselves. Look at Soul and Black Star, they both treasure Maka and Tsubaki, despite them being able to take down most threats alone."

Stein contemplates Kid's words. Sighing he sits down next to Marie and runs his hands through her golden locks. "I just don't know what to do," he admits.

Kid smiles and says, "Yes you do, you just don't realize it. Now excuse me Liz and Patti are waiting at home." Kid excuses himself and leaves the three adults alone.

Stein continues to run his hand through Marie's hair, and Lord Death quietly leaves the room. '_I already know the answer huh? I wish those kids would be more clear. What is it I am supposed to know?'_ Stein sighs again and leans down places a kiss to Marie's slightly parted lips.

The feel of lips pressed to hers causes Marie to wake up. Marie's eyes snap open and she jumps up slamming hers and Stein's heads together. "Ow! Oh it's you Stein," says Marie holding her forehead. She smiles lightly but it quickly changes to a frown. "Where is Excalibur?"

"At the Laboratory with Maka and Soul," answers Stein. "Look Marie I don't plan to accept Excalibur's offer. So there is no reason for you to go home." Marie looks at Stein with an apprehensive look then smiles. Instead of answering she leans up and kisses him. Stein smiles at the action and leans in and captures Marie's lips. When his hand moves up Marie's blouse though, she swats it away.

"Not near mirrors," she says.

Stein laughs and removes his hands.

xXx Somewhere in Death City xXx

"Dang it, they are getting smarter," says Lord Death turning off his mini mirror.

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

Excalibur's voice is a constant drawl in the background both irritating and nauseating. Maka and Soul have busied themselves with playing cards and pretending to listen to his story. Every now and then they would ask a question and they would receive the normal "Fool" in reply. Three hours pass and soon Maka and Soul are contemplating what it takes to kill an immortal legendary sword. Two more hours pass without an answer.

xXx Marie & Stein xXx

Marie and Stein have left the academy and have checked into a hotel. After covering all of the mirror, or anything that could be used as mirror they continue their previous activities.

xXx Next Day xXx

Marie and Stein return to Patchwork Laboratory and find Excalibur tied up upside down from the tree and a fire burning beneath him. "What is going on?" asks Marie confused.

Soul walks out of Stein's residence and sees the two teachers hand in hand. He smiles happy they were able to make up. "Me and Maka are considering having sword soup, care to join us?"

Stein and Marie's mouths hang open at the present sight before them: Excalibur hanging over a pot of boiling water, Soul wearing an apron, and Maka coming out of the house with some vegetables, spices, and a carving knife. "How did you knock him out?" asks Stein.

"Well we just drugged his tea," answers Maka cutting the vegetables into the pot.

"You're not seriously going to boil the legendary sword are you?" asks Marie.

"If he can boil," answers Soul.

Stein and Marie watch as the two students slowly lower the comatose creature into the boiling water. Before Excalibur can enter the water he awakes and frees himself. "Fool is this how you treat a celebrity," declares the anteater looking thing. "Oh you are home, great now we can proceed with our plans. I am sorry but you will have to detach yourself from him for the time being."

Marie glares at the white cartoon creature, "I will not!" she declares.

"Fool, you will," says Excalibur.

Marie sneers at the sword, "I will not."

Spark fly as the two glares at each other. Stein, Maka, and Soul are cowering behind the boiling pot. Twenty minutes pass and no progress is made, that is until snores are heard from Excalibur. Marie smiles victoriously and picking the other weapon up she throws him into the pot. He quickly pops out and in a streak of light retreats saying, "Fools you haven't seen the last of me!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Excalibur is gone, but he has declared to be back. Can Stein and Marie's relationship progress further before then?**

**Hey I still need votes! We are looking at a three way tie between Drama, Romance, and Comedy. I only need one plot so please vote! Polls open until August 1****st****, and remember this is for a one shot about Black Star and Tsubaki. **


	8. Chapter 8 Marie Finds OUT

**Hello here is the next chapter! I would also like to take this time to thank those who have been following this series since the beginning. There are quite a few of you so I can't name you all, but thank you. After this story Sid and Naigus are up! That will be the final story dealing with the DWMA characters, but there will be one more "Conspirator's" Story following Sid and Naigus's story centered on Free, Eruka, and the Mizune sisters. So only two more stories after this one and I hope you all continue to support the series until the end. Again thank you all for your wonderful and continued support of the "Conspirators Series"! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Plot: Run Stein she has a knife!**

**Rated T for crazy woman!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 8: Marie Finds OUT!

It has been a week since the annoyance that is Excalibur left Patchwork Laboratory and returned to his cave amongst the fairies. Marie and Stein are surrounded by a pink aura of love and happiness, and now most of the DWMA is nauseous because of the constant lovey-dovey atmosphere surrounding the school. Even Lord Death is finding it hard to not say something, the only thing keeping his mouth shut is the fact he was a driving force behind many of the present couples. "Please do something about it Lord Death," pleads Sid. "We can't take much more of this."

Lord Death appears torn between helping the others and taking responsibility for his actions. It is more than true that the newest couples to the DWMA have been rather affectionate but it is also true that the affection hasn't interfered with DWMA activities. No right now the only problem is the jealousy and uneasy of the other members of the academy. Two days ago Soul nearly beat a student into a come for touching Maka, whether it was an accident or not was never found out. Yesterday Kid used all of his power to pound a teacher into the ground for flirting with Liz. Since Excalibur left Stein and Marie have been overly possessive. Then there is the biggest problem of them all, Black Star. In just three days he has sent no less than 30 people to the infirmary for LOOKING at Tsubaki. "Well you see Sid I can't really say anything, and neither can you. After all we did have a hand in some if not all of them getting together. Though I guess I can talk to them and ask them to tone it down," answers Lord Death. He sighs heavily knowing full well what his response is going to be.

xXx 30 minutes later xXx

"Why?" is the collective response of all the couples.

Lord Death sighs, he was right. "You see although the academy doesn't have any rules against relationships, it is distracting and dangerous if you guys keep your guard up all time," explains Spirit.

"You're just jealous because we are happy," says Black Star sneering at the death scythe.

Tears collect in Spirit's eyes, "Yeah you're right! I am jealous Soul and my Maka have been so close I can't get a word in. Wah!"

"She isn't yours!" screams Soul.

"Ahem," Lord Death clears his throat. "Look I know I have no right to say anything considering my part in all of you getting together but please tone it down."

"Hey we are just helping each other be happy!" says Liz.

"Yeah," says Patti. "Why am I here?"

"Oh sorry you can go Patti," says Lord Death. "This meeting is only for the couples who have been brought together by recent behind the curtains activities."

"Then why are Stein and I here?" asks Marie. Everyone in the rooms goes stock still and deadly quiet, including Stein. Marie looks to each person in the room, her suspicion growing with each person's eyes she doesn't meet. "Stein?" she asks when she reaches her lover.

Stein meets her eyes and says, "I asked for their help and advice."

Marie's eyes go wide, "So our dates?"

Stein: "The first one was Maka's idea."

Marie: "The apology?"

Stein: "Soul, Black Star, and Kid's idea."

Marie: "The second date?"

Stein: "My idea."

Marie: "The confession?"

Stein: "A mixture of advice and timing."

By now Marie's face has grown red with anger. "And that time I felt like I was being followed?"

Stein: "They were following you to get information that would help."

Marie: "Those prying questions?"

Stein: "Also gathering information."

Stein watches and slowly realizes the boiling, seething anger just below the surface. Everyone else in the room has already retreated to a relatively safe distance. "So you mean to tell me nearly half of our present relationship was set up by our students. Am I getting this right?"

Stein takes an involuntary step backwards. "Um…well…you…see…sort of." Marie snaps and Stein runs.

xXx Death City: Streets xXx

A voice is heard from a loud speaker: _Everyone please remain inside, do not go out. This is an emergency! Do not go outside, please remain in your homes. If you are on the streets find cover now. I repeat please remain inside, do not go out. Oh and if you are hiding Doctor Franken Stein for your own good DON'T!_

People rush to their homes and lock the doors. Businesses are quickly filled with people. All the residence of Death City watch from their windows as the biggest threat to the safety of the town zips thru the streets. A streak of grey zips by followed by a flash of yellow and black, many people swear they heard a woman's voice saying "Stein I am going to kill you!" and a man's voice saying "Please forgive me!" Many also believe they saw the flash of a knife or some kind of blade along with the yellow and black streak of color.

xXx Death Room xXx

All of the conspirators watch safely from inside the Death Room has Marie chases Stein around the entirety of Death City with a rather large kitchen knife. It is unknown where she found the weapon but none of them are brave enough to interrupt them and ask. "Popcorn?" asks Lord Death.

"Yeah," answers the group of students.

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

Stein cowers in a corner terror in his eyes. Marie holds the knife in front of her a sinister look her eyes. "Now Stein you better explain yourself or things could get become rather…short," she says pointing the knife below the belt.

"Wait no! Marie I promise this wasn't done out of malice or for science!" Stein's mouth just starts spouting, "I realized I still have feelings for you when you moved in but because of the insanity I couldn't say anything. Than when you saved me from Medusa the feeling was only solidified further. I started to watch Maka and them become happier and happier has they all got together. I then thought maybe they could give me some advice and help to confess to you. I swear I did it with no malice. And they only did it to help!"

Marie stands still for several minutes, each one a nerve racking hell for Stein, before she slowly steps forward. She drops the knife and breaks down crying. "How…could…you?"

Stein stands there for several moments before rushing to Marie, "I am sorry Marie, but I couldn't figure out how to confess." Marie continues to cry and Stein continues to comfort her.

Marie looks up and their eyes meet, "You really love me Stein?"

"Yes," answers Stein. Marie smiles and Stein's lips slowly descend onto hers. Right before their lips can meet the roof collapses and a white figure stands in the rubble.

"Fools! I said I would be back!" Marie and Stein blink horror entering their eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Finally! An overreaction from someone! Right has Marie and Stein are about to make up Excalibur appears again! Final chapter next! **

**I would again like to thank all my supports for this story *bows*. Please review! Oh and vote please you should all know by now for what. **


	9. Chapter 9 Final Results

**Okay here it is the final chapter. This chapter will answer whether or not Stein and Marie get back together, and what happens with Excalibur! After this story is Sid and Naigus's story "Conspirators: Grave Games". The only thing is I have no idea how to start it out, so it might take a while for the first chapter to be up…unless I get a surge of inspiration. Anyways thank you all for reading "Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!" I hope you all enjoyed the story and enjoy this final chapter.**

**Plot: He's back, they fought, what will happen?**

**Rated T, for Tea!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 8: Final Results

"Fools! I said I would be back," says Excalibur standing on top of a pile of debris, a pile he created. Marie and Stein's eyes go wide with horror has the legendary sword walks towards them. "I see there were some problems while I was away, and Franken you should really fix your roof."

A vein pops on Stein's head, "You were the one who broke it!"

Excalibur merely looks away, or to the side it is hard to tell which. "I have no memory of such things, and I have a great memory. Care to hear about my time in Paris?" asks the annoying creature.

Marie and Stein's distort with disgust. They slowly rise to their feet and run. "We have to get as far away as possible," says Marie.

"Yes your right, the Death Room let's head there first," suggests Stein.

The couple zips past shops and restaurants, homes and hotels the residents of the town watching with fright in their eyes once again as the grey streak runs with the black and yellow streak followed by a white one. The people swear they heard what sounded like a monologue coming from the white streak.

"Why the Death Room?" asks Marie.

"Because if anyone can deal with this guy it is Lord Death," answers Stein. They have reached the steps to the academy. Running up them they take them three at a time, not bothering to slow down even when they enter the halls.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Oh dear I guess they are headed this way," says Lord Death. He turns from his mirror to find himself alone, only slowly fading after images of the students are left. "And they already made their escape." Lord Death turns around and finds Spirit still crying and pouting in the corner. "Death Scythe please come here a moment," beckons the reaper.

Spirit looks up from his crotched position, "Yes Lord Death," he says getting up.

"I need you to take care of an approaching guest," says Lord Death throwing random items into a suitcase. "Please inform them that I suddenly had an urge to stay with my son and won't be back for some time."

Spirit remains still confusion present in every fiber of his being. "Um…Lord Death if you want to stay with Kid I won't object buy why aren't going to be back here?"

Lord Death starts to answer when Stein and Marie appear gasping for air. Behind them is a perfectly composed Excalibur still reciting his monologue. "Lord Death you have to handle this," says Stein between gasps.

Lord Death sighs, '_I should have just left_.' "Fine Excalibur!" Lord Death says his voice becoming intimidating. "Stein cannot be your meister, go home."

"Fool! Do not interrupt my story," answers Excalibur.

"Who cares about that go home," says Lord Death.

"No," says Excalibur. Stein, Marie, and Spirit watch from behind the mirror terrified. Five minutes pass and terror has changed to confusion.

"You really do need to go home Excalibur," says Lord Death sipping his tea.

"No, fool, I need to find a meister," says Excalibur delicately taking a bite from a pastry. At some point in the last five minutes the two had gone from arguing to having a light argument while having tea.

Stein and Marie look at each other, nod their heads, and take off. The run down the passage and thru the door, Spirit close behind. When all three are sure they weren't followed the sigh in happiness. Spirit looks over at Stein and Marie, "You know once you lose the one you love it is really hard to get her back." Spirit then walks away leaving Marie and Stein alone, both of them feeling guilty over their ridiculous behavior. Worse having Spirit give relationship advice and having it make sense made each of them feel horrible.

"I guess he is right," says Stein.

"Yeah," answers Marie.

The two exchanges a glance and their hands reach out of the other. Their fingers intertwine and they walk out of the DWMA. The residence of Death City have returned to the streets and none of them pay any mind to the grey clad scientist or blonde, dressed in black, weapon walking down the streets. Marie and Stein are silent during their walk, each of them digesting the day's events. Marie resolves to forgive Stein, while Stein resolves to torture his students, and apologize to Marie. They reach Patchwork Laboratory after sometime and without saying anything they enter the strange building. The two walk hand in hand past the ruble and up a flight of stairs. When they reach their destination they close the door behind them, not to be seen until tomorrow afternoon.

xXx Three Days Later xXx

Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, and Maka are doing laps around the DWMA carrying fifty pounds on their backs. Stein watches from the roof an evil smile across his face, this was both an exercise and a punishment. It is a punishment because the boys gave him strange advice and because the girls prying questions made Marie uncomfortable. It is an exercise because they need to learn to endure harsh situation, so the rest of the class is also doing it. Stein watches with glee as his students slowly fall one by one under the heat and weight.

As a student falls Naigus rushes out and transports him to the infirmary. Stein's little jaunt has been keeping her extremely busy all day. Sid is in charge of keeping track of how many laps they can do before collapsing. Another student falls, Naigus rushes to her side. "Jackie are you okay?" asks Naigus.

"W-a-t-e-r," gasps Jackie. Naigus reaches behind her and pulls out a water bottle.

"Here," Naigus gently tilts the young weapon's head back and pours some water down her extremely parched throat. Sid watches from his position as his weapon helps her kouhai. A small smile twinkles in the zombie's eyes. Naigus is a fantastic partner but she also has a great maternal instinct*.

"To bad I am already dead," says Sid with a sigh.

"So how are they doing?" asks Marie.

Sid looks over and sees the blonde teacher smiling as students run by. "He is driving them into the ground," answers Sid nodding his head in the direction of Stein.

Marie looks up and frowns, "Be right back." She heads back into the school, walks up several flights of stairs, and walks out onto the roof. "Stein what is this all about?" she asks.

Stein turns around and seeing Marie his maniacal look turns into one of tenderness. "I am just helping them build up their stamina." Marie looks at his suspiciously. Stein sees the look and walks up to her, "Besides if the students are busy I can do this," he leans in and captures the other teacher's lips.

"Stein," Marie gasps as Stein's hand cups her butt. Her protest is lost in the kiss though and soon she is hanging onto her lover as her knees grow week.

"That is enough," says Spirit.

The two teachers break apart, one blushing, one smiling, and move to continue to watch the students run. Spirit smiles happy his friends have reconciled, but his mind is filled with a different worry. He looks down and sees Sid and Naigus, watches as they steal looks of the other, and sighs at how stupid two adults can be. "I think I have on last job for those kids," says Spirit.

xXx Death Room xXx

Excalibur and Lord Death sit at the table sipping tea. "You need to go home Excalibur," says Lord Death.

"Fool, after this cup," answers Excalibur. They remain like that for another two weeks.

THE END

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! I finished it. Sid and Naigus are up next! **

**Conspirators: Grave Games! Plot: Spirit confides in Maka and Soul of his worry about Sid and Naigus. He asks if they can help. Can the conspirators break the boundaries and life and death to bring two people together? Fifth in the conspirator series Sid/Naigus.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you continue to support me thru the final two stories. I have had someone mention Ox/Kim and Harvar/Jackie but I am still unsure so there could be one more story to follow the final or I might make it a one shot, I am not sure. Let me know what you think about it in the review. **

**Polls still open until the 1****st**** of August and I still need tie breakers. **

**Voice: If you don't vote I will come visit you, and I will bring friends mwuahahaha *jaws music***


End file.
